Melvyn Hayes
Melvyn Hayes (born Melvyn Hyams, 11 January 1935) is an English actor known for playing the effeminate Gunner (later Bombardier) "Gloria" Beaumont in the 1970s BBC sitcom It Ain't Half Hot Mum. Hayes attended Sir Walter St John's Grammar School for Boys, Battersea. He was also in a theatrical troupe called Terry's Juveniles and his acting career stretches back to 1950 when he was "disappearing twice daily for £4 per week" performing theIndian Rope Trick in Maskelyne's Mysteries at the Comedy Theatre in London. He also appeared in Repertory Theatres in Surrey, Derbyshire and the Midlands. One of his earliest roles was in the BBC television adaptation of Billy Bunter of Greyfriars School. He played Edek in The Silver Sword (author Ian Serraillier) in 1957, a children's television production about Polish refugee children trying to find their parents after the Second World War. His film roles include the young Victor Frankenstein in The Curse of Frankenstein (1957), Cecil Biggs in Bottoms Up (1960), Jimmy in The Young Ones with Cliff Richard (1961), Cyril in Summer Holiday, again with Cliff Richard (1963) and 'Brother' Willy in Crooks in Cloisters (1964). He also performed voices on children's cartoons such as SuperTed, The Dreamstone, Little Dracula, Alfred J. Kwak, Pongwiffy and Budgie the Little Helicopter. Hayes played dames in British Christmas Pantomimes - his most recent roles being Nanny Nellie in Sleeping Beauty in Worthing, (2006) and Widow Twankey in Aladdin inChatham (2005). Other roles include parts in EastEnders as Michael Rawlins. Carry On England, Love Thy Neighbour, The Thin Blue Line, Here Come the Double Deckers, Potter's Picture Palace''and the final series of ''Drop the Dead Donkey. He also provided the voice to characters in the English translation of the cartoon Alfred J. Kwak. In March 2011, Hayes appeared as Mr Pink in the ITV1 comedy TV series Benidorm. His latest theatre appearance was in You're Only Young Twice (2012) He was also in the audio The Scorchies (2013). Personal life Hayes first married actress Rosalind Allen, with whom he had two daughters and one son; he has daughters with his second wife, actress and agent Wendy Padbury. He is now married to Jayne Male and lives in Ryde on the Isle of Wight. Hayes has one child with Male. He has been a pub landlord, both in Warwickshire and Hertfordshire, as landlord of the White Hart Tap in St Albans, . Actors * SuperTed ''(1982-1985) - Skeleton * ''Santa Claus: The Movie (1985) - Goober * Oliver ''(1988) - Skeleton * ''Oliver the Giant Kitten ''(1988) - Skeleton * ''Marie the White Female Kitten ''(1988) - Skeleton and BRIAN the Robot * ''Oliver's Love ''(1988) - Skeleton and Additional voices * ''I Wanted a Black Cat (1988) - Skeleton and Additional voices * ''Oliver Likes a Snow ''(1988) - Skeleton * * ''Oliver's Christmas Carol ''(1988) - Skeleton * ''The Further Adventures of Superted ''(1989-) - Skeleton * ''Alfred J. Kwak ''(1989-) - * ''Budgie the Little Helicopter ''(1994-1996) - * ''House of Mouse ''(2000) - Skeleton Category:People Category:1930s births Category:1935 births Category:Pantomime dames Category:People from the Isle of Wight Category:People educated at Sir Walter St John's Grammar School For Boys Category:English male film actors Category:English male voice actors Category:English male television actors Category:Oliver the Kitten films Category:20th-century English male actors Category:21st-century English male actors Category:Males Category:Actors Category:British actors Category:British voice actors Category:House of Mouse (2000 film) Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:The Aristocats Category:Marie the White Female Kitten Category:Winnie the Pooh